The Season Of Gold
by Supa Flash
Summary: This is a novelized side quest from the Oracle of Seasons. Link vs. the 4 incredibly strong Golden Beasts
1. Duel On The Coast

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and all things related are property of Nintendo  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Duel on the Coast  
  
  
  
The air shifting throughout the graveyard was as dead as it had been before Link entered the dungeon. The atmosphere was still dark and mysterious. The purple fog was still radiating across the barren floor. The temperature was colder than usual with piles of snow blowing across the arid dirt. The season was unfortunately winter. Link stumbled through the threshold out of the arcane Explorer's Crypt. The crypt was ridden with spirit like monsters and fatal traps which puzzled the mind. The darkness within the level pierced his eyes whereas he eventually began to see clearly in it. Dimly lit torches were abundant in a few rooms, but most of the area was murky and practically lightless. It was the most complex and grave area he had yet explored. He grasped his arm as it had been severely burned by the dragon's fire. The guardian of the 7th essence, Gleeok, was undoubtedly the greatest opponent yet. His twin heads spewed infernos across the chamber and when Link believed him dead, the monstrous beast shed it's amor-like hide and rampaged as nothing more but a skeleton. Link had been battered numerous times in their confrontation, and had the war scars to prove it. But still, with the aid of the Roc's Cape and the mighty Noble Sword, the Hero slayed the dragon.  
  
Link steadily lugged himself across the cemetery grasping his blade and the Seed of Life, the 7th essence of nature. He was making his way back to Horon Village to revive his energy. A telepathic plea from the great Maku Tree revealed no information about the last leg of his quest. A meeting with him was not needed. Nonetheless, Link knew where the final dungeon was. He had traveled everywhere across the land of Holodrum. Everywhere except the Northern Peak -- the site of the Temple Remains. As he walked, almost limping, Link could faintly see a ledge overlying the land below. As he approached it a slew of the spirit-like Ghinis sped towards him. Link swiftly leapt into the haze and over the ridge, much to the disappointment of the ghostly beasts.  
  
He laid there beneath the Graveyard ledge for what seemed like hours. A cold sea breeze swayed his tunic in the wind almost causing him to shiver. When he opened his eyes, the warm sunlight rained onto his scarred face. Link sluggishly propped himself upon his feet and continued walking. By now the blistering ocean winds were too much to bear. His battle wounds weren't providing any resistance. Instead of continuing forth, Link walked North, searching for a Tree Stump he recently found. Strangely enough, a few Palm Trees were seen in the area. The stump was ahead a few feet, but blocked off with a wooden fence next to an aging abandoned house. Link walked inside and leapt over a few pits to reach the recently bombed exit. He appeared outside standing before the stump. He then hopped upon the surface and reached for the Rod of Seasons. He swung the artifact, cutting through the wind. In an instant, brilliant streams of light flooded Link's vision. White and blue abruptly changed to a light green. Winter had changed to Spring.  
  
Spring was much more pleasing and comforting than the Winter. Birds chirped as they departed their nests and a few monkeys were seen running up the beach back to the forest. Link crossed the Pirate's pummeled ship and north over the protruding peninsula. He avoided the many Octoroks patrolling the Western Coast and slashed away at a few persistent crabs. He decided to rest and absorb the good nature of spring. Maybe sleep for a while. Link trudged himself next to the entrance of the Hero's Cave and leaned against the ledge, slowly dropping to the sand. He closed his eyes, tucking the Seed of Life into his inventory along with the other essences. He sat, thinking and wondering about the last dungeon. What weapons would he find? What new enemies and puzzles would he face? The only thing he cared about right now was sleep.  
  
Just when Link was just about to drift off, a large rock was seen through the corner of his eye speeding straight for his head. He leapt to his feet hacking the stone to the ground with the Noble Sword. An Octorock was standing before him preparing another launch. Link reached for his Seed Satchel and the Slingshot, rearing back, loading an Ember Seed. He let the seed take course. It sailed through the air enveloping the monster in flames. Just as quickly another Octorock appeared and cast it's stone for Link's torso. "Foolish beast!" He stretched his arm back preparing the ember seed. At that moment the sound of clanking armor was heard racing towards him from behind. He turned just in time to see a sword wielding golden Darknut sprinting towards him like a raging bull. It's cape flew behind as if it were gliding through the sky. "Since when do these guys come to the beach?" Link squinted his eyes not believing the presence of the monster. "And why is it gold?" He released the seed. It soared through the air like an arrow, striking the foe on the chest in a burst of fire. The pursuing armor clad warrior resisted the flame and jumped at Link. It hoisted it's sword and slashed at the confused hero. Link barely managed to leap to the side. The Octorok's whirling stone collided with the Darknut, who appeared to feel no pain at all. The rock clanked against the armor and fell to the sand as Link raised his own blade, slicing through. The callous soldier stumbled back, feeling the might of the Noble Sword. Link unleashed a Whirling Blade attack just as the monster rose to it's feet. It was sent smashing into the ledge in certain pain. Link sighed and proceeded to walk away, worn and virtually exhausted. Suddenly, the Darknut mounted and continued it's strike. Link was amazed. How could a simple Darknut survive this much power from the Noble Sword? It scurried towards the baffled hero and swung it's weapon. The piercing blade connected with Link's arm. He cried out in pain. The relentless beast hacked at the Hyrulian, and they were engaged in a marvelous sword fight. Their blades clashed mercilessly, and their shields rammed without consent. Sand was kicked up endlessly, blinding the young hero, but the monster showed no signs of weakness. It was like the Darknut could see through anything from within it's golden helmet. Link managed to prevail with a charged Whirling Blade. The monster was sent rocketing into the sand yet again. Link kneeled upon his knee, wounded. As predicted the Darknut sprung to it's feet violently. It charged at the fatigued hero mindlessly. Link quickly equipped his Magnetic Gloves and thrusted them forth. "Now die!" The vile beast was grasped in the hands of magnetism and heaved forcefully into the ledge for the final time. All that was left was a heap of golden armor shimmering in the spring sun. 


	2. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed  
  
Link was now deprived of almost all of his energy. Remembering a Fairy Fountain close by, he carried himself above the ridge. A black opening in the wall overlooked the sea from atop the Hero's Cave entrance. He steadily crawled in. Before him floated a human sized Fairy hovering over a pool of sparkling water.  
  
"What aid do you seek, traveler?" The Fairy questioned. Link dropped his knees to the rough floor of the cave. The sound of metal falling echoed throughout the chamber as his blade crashed to the ground. A large gash in his right shoulder could be seen. "I understand." The Fairy spoke. "Close your eyes and let me relieve you of your weariness." At that moment, red spheres of energy encircled his body. They glided throughout the room, across his arms and legs, and finally settling within his wounds. Link blinked repeatedly. He realized his life energy had just been completely replenished. The fairy nodded her head and mysteriously vanished into a cloud. Link reached for his sword and rose to his feet, walking out onto the coast.  
  
Shortly, Link arrived in Horon Village. Horon was the definition of changing seasons. If you should leave in the Winter and return a few moments later, the season could be Summer. Link was met with a brisk Autumn breeze as he crossed the welcome sign. An old woman working in her garden could be seen in front of the "Know-it-all Birds" hut. Link nodded towards her and continued down the walk. In Autumn the land was a golden brown, leaves were scattered everywhere, dragonflies zoomed throughout tall grass, and mushrooms were ripe for picking. The crisp air was pleasing. Link explored the town questioning civilians and the resident Historian of the strange Golden Beast that recently attacked him. All responses were of no help. No one had ever heard of this type of monster.  
  
The time arrived when Link decided it was more important to return to his quest. He withdrew his map and examined the area around the Northern Peak, the site of the Temple Remains.  
  
"The last dungeon has to be somewhere around here. I've been everywhere else across this land." Link told himself. "I have a feeling this one isn't going to be a pushover. From my experiences the final dungeon is always the worst." He sighed and deposited his map. Link exited the village north and straight into a wintery gust.  
  
"Great. More snow!" A ball of frail ice flew into his face as more sediments were being spread across the ground. He covered himself with the Iron Shield and proceeded upwards to a tree stump. Near the Cucco House, Link found his desired stump. Octorok's surrounded the area but were easily disposed of. Link leapt upon the surface and changed the climate to Summer with the Rod Of Seasons. The white disappeared and a shade of dark green engulfed the landscape. As with all seasons there were numerous details which gave Summer a distinctive appeal. Vines grew to the sky and lakes and rivers dried up during this season. The sun's torrid rays screened the treetops and glimmered across the water. Link was preparing to safely swim across the lake to the Temple Remains. Around his middle finger was a lip shaped Zora Ring. This Ring allowed Link to dive under the water's surface without returning for air. With it equipped, he could cross the lake without confronting any enemies face to face.  
  
Link hopped off the stump and headed west. He slashed a few bushes before arriving at the Gnarled Root dungeon, the first stage he had to endure. The level was set on a small peninsula which looked out onto the lake. A set of steps dropped onto a small piece of land which acted as a dock for anyone planning to swim. He climbed down the steps, suddenly noticing a cave in a dried out river bed in front of the ledge.  
  
"Strange. One more mystery of the seasons revealed, I guess." He shrugged and moved towards the stairwell which plummeted into the cave. Link reached the base of the steps, expecting to merely find a chest with a few Rupees. Instead, an old man cloaked in a gold robe could be seen hunched between two pedestals of crackling flame. A white beard crossed his chest and the robe covered the rest of his face. Shrubs were ridden throughout the small, dimly lit chamber and square tiles of diamond shaped decorations were set upon the floor. Link approached the man cautiously. The man spoke, still standing completely cold and still.  
  
"You are the Hyrulian with the three Triforce marked upon your hand. Are you not?" His voice was old and strained, yet broad and powerful. It sounded as if he was once an important figure, if not still. Link then stepped back, surprised, and answered his inquiry.  
  
"Yes, That is me." He spoke. "The hero destined to save this land from a doomful fate." The cloaked man's lifeless body steadily bounced as he chuckled.  
  
"Good. Very good." He said. "I have a tale to inform thou of. A tale that leads to a quest for true power." Confused, Link accepted his offer to hear this tale. At that moment he began.  
  
"In ancient Hyrule a Golden Land, or Sacred Realm, was virtually another world within a world. It was a mirror. A dark mirror." He continued. "The evil Ganon seized the Triforce and caused corruption and darkness throughout this once thriving land. There are indeed other realms. Some are good, yet some are evil." Link cocked his eyebrow, confounded by this seemingly crazy man's statements. "General Onox hails from a Dark Realm. He was summoned forth by a greater power to shower this land with destruction and despair." A greater power? Link frowned. "When he arrived in Holodrum, he brought forth a plague of unlimited beasts from his realm. Out of all of these beasts, four were unmatchable. They were preeminent beings. The supreme monsters, if you will." Suddenly, Link remembered his earlier confrontation with that practically invincible Darknut. He now realized what this man meant by the supreme beast. "They are four times as strong as your average monster, but they can easily be distinguished from the rest. You see, each one is gold." Link stepped forth and spoke.  
  
"What is this true power you speak of ?" The man presented a cracked grin upon his weary face.  
  
"If you manage to slay these four beasts of gold, then I will convey true power to you. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Link believed this man's tale. That Darknut was not a typical enemy. He then remembered the final dungeon. It will indeed be the greatest task of all. Realizing this will be a valuable training experience and this mysterious true power might be of use, Link accepted his offer to vanquish the golden monsters. The man then stood silent for a moment until suddenly speaking once more.  
  
"You have already slain 1 golden beast. I am truly amazed."  
  
"Yeah, it was definitely more lethal than a common Darknut. Now, where will I find the remaining monsters?" Link questioned. The man chuckled again.  
  
"It is near impossible to locate these beasts without certain help." Link practically fell to the floor, aghast.  
  
"But, I will bestow certain riddles to where they will be found." Link raised his brow. A few riddles is better than no hints at all, he figured. "Your instructions are within that pot." The man slowly raised his arm, pointing towards a round pot at the southern end of the chamber. Link followed his directions and reached inside. At that moment his hand returned from the dark grasping a scroll. "If you can unlock these puzzles and slay the golden beasts, true power will be yours." 


End file.
